Nabiki's Boyfriend Songfic
by Puck Silverbreeze
Summary: My first and probably only songfic ever. This song is one I grew up with. And kept giving me images that fit Ranma/Nabiki


Nabiki's Boyfriend Songfic type based on "My Boyfriend is back" by the Angels Puck Silverbreeze 

www.silverbreeze.net

puck@silverbreeze.net

2003-03-08 

General Disclaimer : This is a work of Fanfiction. No disrespect is made to the owners of the original works. Please do not sue me. I am not making any money from your property and am giving you free exposure. Author's disclaimer : I am sure this has been covered before but I had to try. 
    
    **MY BOYFRIEND'S BACK**
    
    **The Angels**

Ranma and Nabiki met each other as Ranma was showing Ryouga back and fourth from the all boy school. Over time they become friends and then closer. In the end they become lovers before Genma took Ranma away to China. Ranma promises Nabiki he will come back to her.

The day after Ranma returned to Nerima and to his surprise the Tendou Dojo. He quickly showed Nabiki the truth of his curse. Due to recognizing their sister's boyfriend from middle school, the sisters Tendou side with Ranma quickly once his true form is known.

The next day was Monday the first day of school, Nabiki sings this song to Kuno in the courtyard. She was dressed in her uniform but around her shoulders is a black wind breaker. 

Nabiki frowned at Kuno and wagged her finger at him while saying,
    
    **"He went away and you hung around **
    
    **And bothered me every night**
    
    **And when I wouldn't go out with you**
    
    **You said things that weren't very nice"**

Images of Ranma saying good bye to Nabiki the night before Genma decides to move on in the training. Images of Kuno after Nabiki and the rivalry that was between Kuno and Ranma over her. Once Ranma left Kuno tries to pressure Nabiki into dating him. Once she refuses completely he started rumors that she would do anything for money, making it clear he means sexual favors.
    
    **My boyfriend's back and you're gonna be in trouble**
    
    **(Hey-la, hey-la, my boyfriend's back)**
    
    **When you see him comin', better cut out on the double**
    
    **(Hey-la, hey-la, my boyfriend's back)**

Nabiki dances just outside of Kuno's reach in a very sensual and confident manner. She allowed her body and head to shake in a exaggerated image of disappointment at Kuno. She continued to sing softly but heard by the whole school.
    
    **You been spreading lies that I was untrue**
    
    **(Hey-la, hey-la, my boyfriend's back)**

Images again of Kuno spreading rumors about Nabiki's habits when it comes to making money. 
    
    **So look out now 'cause he's comin' after you**
    
    **(Hey-la, hey-la, my boyfriend's back)**

Nabiki looked at Kuno with pity as she sang of Ranma coming to get Kuno for the lies. The whole time she danced like a pop idol to the amusement of the crowd.
    
    **Hey, he knows what you been tryin'**
    
    **And he knows that you been lyin'**

Images of Kuno trying to take Nabiki as a lover by gifts and offers of money to take care of the Tendou family. Nabiki shaking her head each time.
    
    **He's been gone for such a long time**

Images of Nabiki's freshman year at Furinkan High School alone and unprotected forcing her to became the Ice Queen
    
    **(Hey-la, hey-la, my boyfriend's back)**
    
    **Now he's back and things'll be fine**

Nabiki ran into Ranma's arms when he steps into the family room after his bath. The two of them spent most of the night talking sharing what happened to each. Soon they fell asleep with Nabiki curled up in Ranma's lap. Kasumi came by and lay a blanket over the two of them with a true grin on her lips and a kiss on Nabiki's forehead. "Sleep well little sister. I am happy for you."
    
    **(Hey-la, hey-la, my boyfriend's back)**
    
    **You're gonna be sorry you were ever born**
    
    **(Hey-la, hey-la, my boyfriend's back)**
    
    **'cause he's kinda big and he's awful strong**
    
    **(Hey-la, hey-la, my boyfriend's back)**

Nabiki remembered Ranma sparring with Genma that morning and watching casual strikes chipping stone.
    
    **Hey, he knows I wasn't cheatin'**
    
    **Now you're gonna get a beatin'**

Ranma glowing in anger as Nabiki tells him about what Kuno did, due to her sisters pressuring her to tell him and be as honest with him as he has been with her. Kasumi told Ranma of the times Nabiki cried herself to sleep over that the other students believed about her.
    
    **What made you think he'd believe all your lies?**

Nabiki looked at Kuno as she sang, as if to say "How stupid can you be?"
    
    **(Aah-ooh, aah-ooh)**
    
    **You're a big man now but he'll cut you down to size**

Nabiki remembers watching Ranma fight Ryouga during a aborted double date with Akane as she sang to the crowd and Kuno. She knew that Kuno was a lesser man then her sister's friend let alone Ranma who could bring the much stronger Ryouga down a few much needed pegs. 
    
    **(Aah-ooh)**
    
    **Wait and see!**

Nabiki sang out to the crowd enticing them to watch what will happen.
    
    **My boyfriend's back, he's gonna save my reputation**

Nabiki had flashbacks of all the boys Ranma fought because they said slurred her honor.
    
    **(Hey-la, hey-la, my boyfriend's back)**
    
    **If I were you, I'd take a permanent vacation**

Images of Kuno packed up and on a plane to Hawaii. To join his father and perhaps never to return cross Nabiki's mind as she sang.
    
    **(Hey-la, hey-la, my boyfriend's back)**
    
    **Hey, I can see him comin'**
    
    **Now you better start a'runnin'**
    
    **(Aah-ooh, aah-ooh)**
    
    **(Aah-ooh)**
    
    **Wait and see!**
    
    **My boyfriend's back, he's gonna save my reputation**
    
    **(Hey-la, hey-la, my boyfriend's back)**
    
    **Yeah, my boyfriend's back**
    
    **Well look out now, my boyfriend's back**
    
    **Well, I can see him comin' so you better get a'runnin' a'right now**
    
    **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**
    
    **My boyfriend's back.....**

Nabiki's voice gained a happy timber as she looks past Kuno and sang of Ranma coming. Kuno began to look around in fear remembering the skill of the boy who was once his rival and Nabiki's protector.

Most of the Audience did not notice the fear as they notice a figure roof hopping toward the school.

Kuno finally backslid into his delusions and believed that Nabiki was lying. He moved to grab her and demand she stop this slur to his honor when there was a black and red blur. Suddenly Kuno's hand was caught one handed by a pigtailed boy. The boy speaks clearly as Nabiki slides herself in the crook of his free arm, "Nabiki is my fiancée! Touch her and I will kill you!"


End file.
